A typical BGA (Ball Grid Array) package according to conventional arts, such as U.S. Pat. No. 5,216,278 shown in FIG. 1, comprises chip 1, substrate 2, and encapsulant 3, wherein chip 1 connects substrate 2 via bonding wire 4, encapsulant 3 covers chip 1, bonding wire 4, and the connection surface of substrate 2. All typical semiconductor packages according to conventional arts include chips, substrates, and encapsulants, except a light emitter. Almost all modern BGA packages, such as the one disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,611,434, have a large number of components packed therein, not only stacked multi-chips, but also many passive elements for improving electrical characteristics and/or performance. In case there is an occurrence of failure or abnormality with such a package, delicate processes with extreme complexity are requisite for diagnosis. U.S. Pat. No. 6,642,735 provides a scheme to detect the state of a semiconductor package, by which the abnormality or failure of the semiconductor package is recognized through measuring some exposed pins thereof configured for the purpose of diagnosis. The scheme provided by U.S. Pat. No. 6,642,735, however, necessitate instruments for doing a sequence of measurements. If at least a light emitter is included in a semiconductor package to indicate the states of the semiconductor package as a whole or the states of the components (IC or the other electronic parts) therein, the information regarding the states (such as normality/failure) of the semiconductor package can be easily obtained, and the source of failure or abnormality can be easily recognized whenever a circuit board (such as a computer main board or any one having multiple semiconductor packages thereon) becomes out of order. In addition, a circuit board with failure or abnormality can be assigned to different repair levels according to what is indicated by the light emitter included in the semiconductor package, and instruments are not always necessary, resulting in significant simplification of the repair process/management for either the circuit board or the semiconductor package including such a light emitter or light emitters.